By All Means
by Bonjourviosin
Summary: Senritsu no Tatsumaki, Class S rank 2 hero, had acknowledged Hagemanto (Caped Baldy) power far above her own. But after what was happened on her past, would she accepted herself as a weak? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

"That King! Can't he go easy on me?!"

Today is Saturday and bargain sales are already over.

Saitama and Genos came out of the supermarket with rumpled clothes and satisfied faces while carrying the groceries they earned from fighting their way to get the 50% discount expensive meat during the hectic bargain sale from a murderous, middle aged woman. Both of them at least get a hold of four sets of meat and Genos happily offered to cook yakiniku tonight. But despite the successful torturous grocery shopping, the bald hero's annoyance returned when he suddenly remembered his fight between King.

"I mean, I'm still a beginner! Total beginner! I never played that damn game before! And yet he's doing that annoying combo… Dammit. I'm already using that super-strong red head character with purple flame, while he use that weak purple esper haired girl… I'm totally sure I could win easily! Like I could burn that girl down. But no! nooo! He need to use a trashy combo! Maybe I will use more big muscle character next time we fight. Let's see if I could win." Genos simply listened to his master's complaints and did not say anything. He knew if it's a real fight between the two strongest heroes, his master, without doubt, will win. Genos smirked proudly at the thought of his Master beating King one on one.

An unexpected earthquake stopped Saitama's tantrum. The whole city is shaking and millions of screams could be heard from the distance. Everyone around them started to run, screaming as they scrambled on the street. Genos immediately started searching where the earthquake came from.

"Sensei! I detected monsters from north and from south!" Genos informed Saitama, his eyes glowing while still analyzing the source of problem.

Saitama blinked and grinned lamely, his annoyance gone from the mention of monsters.

"Yosh, Genos! You go south! I'm heading north!" Saitama ordered excitedly.

Genos nodded his head and warded off to south while Saitama run swiftly to north, both leaving scattered dust behind.

As Saitama arrived on the scene, he saw a familiar tiny, white figure floating on the distance. Saitama easily recognized that unusual short, curly green hair because no one, he thought, will sport that kind of haircut.

' _So Fubuki's sister is here.'_

Just about a week ago, they had this so-called fight and this brat, much to his displeasure, sent him beneath the ground. He could dig back with no problem but it's still troublesome specially when you're sent meters away from the ground. Still, he was slightly impressed she could do that kind of feat despite her serious injuries. And before he could even return from the pits of hell (or ground) she was sent back again to the hospital.

"Hey midget! Aren't you—" Before Saitama could even finish his word, he felt a small twinge of vibrate all over his muscle. Tatsumaki, already aware of his presence, directed her technique to the bald hero, making his muscles twicth non-stop like before.

"Stop calling me midget, stupid Baldy! Don't you dare interfere!" The esper shouted adamantly, leaving the Class A hero trapped in her power.

Saitama could feel his brow twitch at the word he doesn't even want to hear today. The midget called him Baldy. The nerve of that brat.

With his body still twitching, he nonchalantly walk to where Tatsumaki fled off. The esper's power does not have an effect on his motor skills but his body feels itchy and it slowly annoys the hell out of him. He was relieved that he left the eggs to Genos or else, they're all broken right now with all the vibration his body is unvoluntarily doing.

* * *

A monster with an image of a bull and a wolf growled and let out a fierce long howl through its sharp teeth. The monster is reported to be a demon level with the catastrophe it caused to the city.

Tatsumaki's eyes are bored as always, unfazed by some little mewl the feeble monster did and proceeded to directly throw remnants of fallen buildings to it.

The monster snarled, but it seemed unhurt. Tatsumaki started drawing her hand on the top of her head and lifted a huge tower from the ground behind her using her psychic powers. With enough concentration, she hurled the tower straight to the monster with high-speed.

It fully hit the monster.

"Hmph! Easy peasy!"

Tatsumaki was about to leave and congratulate herself for another job well done but the monster, much to her utter dismay, started to get back on its feet.

The esper sighed and brought her power out in full force, making her body glow a beautiful shade of bright green. Tatsumaki hummed in amused glee, watching as the monster's face turned bloody red, presumably ticked off by her previous attack.

She bombarded the monster with large rocks in full speed and it accurately hit the monster. Tatsumaki clicked her tongue in annoyance when the monster is unaffected with her attacks. She wanted to finish this fight immediately, aware of her current predicament and limit with her body. She has to admit, her body is not fully healed and is not supposed to be stressed. But she can't stay in bed doing nothing and being weak.

"H-h-h-h-h-eeey-y-y, m-m-m-m-i-i-d-d-g-e-e-e-t," Saitama horrendously stutter as he sauntered awkwardly towards the esper. Cape Baldy is still twitching madly and Tatsumaki chose to ignore the Class A hero.

The monster howled once again then jumped, landing at the solid ground with abnormal strength causing a light shockwave that did not bother the two heroes at all.

Saitama eyed the monster with disappointment, he expected too much from this monster.

"Why are you still here, Baldy?!" Tatsumaki shouted, infuriated that Saitama is still present. She formed a barrier around her body when the monster pointed its horns to her direction, its feet and furry arms poised to charge towards her.

"I-I a-a-am h-here t-t-to k-k-kill t-t-the mons-s-s-t-t-er!"

"I don't need your help, light bulb! Go aw—"

"Mama?"

Both Saitama and Tatsumaki snapped their head to where the voice came from. An innocent, little boy was wobbly walking to the center of the battle ground, completely unaware of the presence of bull/wolf monster on his right.

"Mama, where are you?"

Tatsumaki gaped at the small brat walking aimlessly on the wrecked ground. _Is that brat stupid? Where is his mother? Why the hell mothers always forgets their child everytime this kind of pressing situation comes?! Does she want her child to die in a bloody manner or something?! This is insane!_

The bull/wolf monster, noticing the boy, decided to target the child. The monster exhaled loudly from its nose, air puffing out from it and with a malicious grin, it charged forward, it's sharp horns aimed to kill the child.

Tatsumaki quickly removed her barrier in a heartbeat and placed it to the shaking child. She enhanced the barrier in full power to the boy who seemed awed at the big bull sudden appearance. Her body suddenly jolt in pain and weary as she keep the barrier powerful enough to also elevate the boy from the bull/wolf's direction.

She weaved her arms sideward just in time to evade the monster attack but she did not expect her body to reach its limit so quickly and especially in a wrong timing.

Her head throbbed agonizingly, her eyesight is getting blurry and her stomach wrenched in total pain. She lose her grip on her power and unconsciously let go of the child.

' _T-The child!'_ She lifted a shaking hand to catch the screaming kid midair but her efforts were futile when she felt her head throbbed more in pain causing her to cough blood.

' _Damn it. I am so weak.'_

She covered her mouth with her hand as she cough more blood. Her breathing is shallow and her lungs burned so much that it's so hard to breath. It seems like her injury isn't as recupirated as she predicted.

She really hates it when she cannot control her body.

"Seriously, Tatsumaki. You should be in bed, resting."

She lifted her head upon hearing her name and relief pooled on her body when she saw the kid sleeping on Saitama's arms. The kid must have fainted, she presumed.

"You should not push yourself too much, y'know," Saitama said as he gazed at Tatsumaki's tired features.

The esper glared at Cape Baldy and her body glowed once more, her forefinger pointed at him.

"Mind your own business, Saitama! I told you, don't you dare interfere with my fight!"

Bits and pieces of rocks floated around her as she glowered heatedly on Saitama. Just seeing this man is also making her realize that he is stronger than her, that her powers has no effect on him and that she's weak.

' _I am not weak.'_

Wrath clouded her muddled mind, remembering how Saitama easily overpowered her. She cannot simply accept the fact that all her efforts was burned down by this man.

' _I can't afford to be weak.'_

' _My sister needs me.'_

Suddenly, green light covered the monster's body and without warning, it was knocked down heavily to the ground causing another shock of earthquake to happen. Tatsumaki disregard the pain forming on the peak of her stomach as she extended her arms from both side of her body, lifting the heaving monster from the earth. Tatsumaki clenched both her hands and the monster's body twisted in a sickly manner, its flesh and bones tearing apart resulting the insides and blood to splutter everywhere on the wrecked city. Having enough of it, the esper clapped her hands and the body exploded into millions of pieces.

Saitama covered the child with his body, not wanting the kid to be covered with blood and organs. He stood up, still carrying the child and watched the flying S-class passively as she breathed heavily with a frown on his face.

Tatsumaki hungirly gasped for air, her wounds are opened again on her ribs, her hands are shaking uncontrollably and her head is intensely pounding as if she was smashed by a hammer leaving her like an image of a red bloody doll. Her hospital clothes are tainted bloody red and she honestly do not care what she looks right now nor that the blood staining her clothes was hers.

She squinted her eyes down to where Saitama is and she saw him patting the head of the now awaken child.

' _They're both fine.'_

Her eyes feel awfully heavy and before she knew it, that was the last thing she saw and everything turned black.

Saitama swiftly caught the esper in his arms and shook his head at her recklessness.

"You did well, Tatsumaki."

"Sensei!"

Genos finally reached his master's battle area and was not disappointed when the fight here is over. He immediately spotted his master's form and run towards where he is standing. Reaching his master with his back facing the cyborg, he gladly informed him that their groceries were not destroyed and that he exterminated the monster without difficulty. He continued to notify his master of his fights but stopped when he sensed the unusual silence of his master.

"Sensei?" Genos called worriedly as he come neared his master.

"Its her."

Genos noticed the esper brat on his master's arms.

"Its her… She defeated the monster."

Genos eyes widened at Tatsumaki's bleeding form but what intrigued him more is the emptiness and sorrow on his master word that he never heard before.

* * *

 _Greetings OPM fandom. I am that person who shipping a really minority unpopular ship. Please be civil with me._

 _So this story are after chapter 104 but before chapter 105 ( I think, it still not released yet). So this story was like alternate reality since I'm pretty sure Tatsumaki will not going to the hospital._

 _If you stalked Yusuke Murata recent tweet, then you know what is the game Saitama and King played. Gosh, I love that fighting game *wink_

 _Hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave review if you could!_

 _ **Edit 30/12/2015** : Good news! the grammar is fixed and some story being altered, many thanks to calionnope (You are the best girl!) and I'M SORRY I'M NOT UPDATED CHAPTER 2 YET! I've been in personal struggle lately, my parents is in big debt and i really wish to help them. I'm actually more into artist than writer, and i will open commission soon after new year. Please check my tumblr, my username is ranvionist, if you interested. Thank you very much, many happiness for the new year and i'm so sorry *bow*_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's hospitalized again?!"

Shicchi, one of the head of Hero Association, bursted his distress to the poor, quivering co-worker who innocently informed him about the infamous Senritsu no Tatsumaki's current predicament. The unfortunate employee involuntarily accepts his higher up's awful outburst while quivering on the spot, clutching his clipboard like his lifeline.

"She can't be hospitalized especially when the association needed her the most!"

The employee squeaked, barely collecting his wits. "B-B-But sir, Tatsumaki-san fought a D-Demon level while still being hospitalized so I think it's an u-u-understatement?"

Shicchi clicked his toungue. "She should know better."

Peering another glance to his employee, he said. "You may leave."

"Y-Yes, sir!" the employee squeaked, scrambling his way out without glancing back.

Shicchi is becoming restless. He is completely fine with the other S-class hero ending up in the hospital, but after some report he received from one of the intel about wolf-bull monster attack, he panicked when Tatsumaki is included in one of the injured. She is the Hero Association's trump card since both King and Blast were really hard to be cooperated with.

The statistic about monster attack is high on this year, he needs to be cautious. If there is no strong hero other than Tatsumaki to beat level dragon or god monsters, then who will?

Shicchi mumbled something incoherent under his breath then leaves his office.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she woke up is the blinding beam of the hospital lights. Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes instinctively and she suddenly feel nauseous when disinfectant hits her nose. She groaned loudly, realizing where she is.

She was in the hospital. Again.

She blinked her eyes twice to adjust her senses and then decided to get up. She abruptly pause when she felt a burning pain attacking her midriff like she had been stabbed deeply. She lifted the hem of her shirt just below her chest, discovering her bandages being replaced into freshly new one. She scowled and let go of her shirt to touch her forehead wrapped in bandages as well.

She cursed herself mentally for her carelessness. She admitted that it's her fault for ending up hospitalized but still, deep inside, she's annoyed to herself. She is not suppossed to be here, healing for another god-knows-when. She is suppossed to be outside, fighting monsters and increasing her strength. How will she able to protect her sister when she's recuperating in this cursed hospital.

' _This is humiliating.'_ She thought grimly as she gripped her blanket tightly in utter annoyance.

"Yo."

Tatsumaki jumped in surprise and automatically activated her power, her whole body glowing green. She turned her head to her right and grimaced when she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Saitama. _Great_.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsumaki asked rudely as she watch the A-class hero Saitama closed the door with a grocery bag in hand.

"Hey, I'm here to visit you. Be grateful."

Tatsumaki answered the bald hero with unappreciative hiss as he sits on the available chair propped next to her bedside.

"Your welcome." he added, responding the green esper's reaction. "For you, by the way."

The esper simply watch Saitama in curiousity as he proceeded to open the grocery bag he had carried with him and sprung out a bunch of bananas. He placed it on her table but took one to eat.

As Tatsumaki lowered her power, she wondered why this poker-face hero has the audicity to even visit her. It's not like they are close or anything. Heck, they are not even acquaintance. And why is he eating the banana that he gave to her?!

She could feel her eyebrow twitched when Saitama peeled the banana for himself. She lifted her hand to levitate the banana that was suppossed to be hers including Saitama's.

"That's a gift for me right? You don't have the right to have one," Tatsumaki declared, peeling completely Saitama's former banana and chopping it one by one in biteable size using solely her telekinetic powers.

"That's cheating," grumbled cape baldy as he eyed the chopped banana floated inside the esper's mouth.

"I don't need your preaching, baldy," the midget esper stated and proceeds to take another one of floating banana with a swipe of her finger.

Saitama did not say anything after and just watched Tatsumaki finished her filling thoughtfully. The silence soon creep over them, making the S-Class nervous for some unknown reason. Tatsumaki tried thinking some logical explanation why, of all people, Saitama suddenly visit her. They tried to kill each other for goodness sake! Oh, does he want to rematch? That's totally fine with her. She's ready to kick that egg-head ass anytime.

"If you're still recuperating then stop doing something reckless just like what you did yesterday. Fubuki can't take you on if you're still on that state."

Her trail of thinking stopped when she heard the tone of concern coming from that lightbulb. She remembered her fight with that bull-wolf monster. Saitama was there, and she imprisoned her with using her powers to disrupt his chi, or aura. Unfortunately, to her frustration, it did not affect him to a great extent like she expected to.

The result irritated her to no end.

The fact that this baldy is stronger than her and currently giving her worthless pity she does not need only makes her blood boil.

"You think I need mercy?!" she exclaimed, her hair floating once again when she activated her power.

"Hey, it's unethical to hurt someone who is already hurt," answered Saitama, he frowned while he scratch his head with his finger. Giving explanation to this obstinate midget sure is tiring.

Tatsumaki crossed her arms to her chest, facing away. "Hmph, mercy is for the weak. It's not for me. She can take me on whenever she wanted. She's strong, I admitted. But she can't defeat me!"

An angry vein appeared on Saitama head. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask but what's your big deal with strong and weak? You think if person is weak then they're less a person in your eyes?"

Tatsumaki eyes widened with the unexpected question but immediately tried to school her features. She look away from Saitama and dragged her eyes to her hands, clutching the sheets weakly.

"...no," she murmured softly.

"Then why? Fubuki even disbanded her group because of you!" Saitama retorted. Saitama is never one to preach, heck he even hate it. But this girl is a hero. A hero. She is supposed to be protecting the weak. And this girl also is such a terrible sister to his acquitance, another reason why he dislikes her.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't preach me like your word is a heed I need to take on! I don't need you to teach me, Baldy!"

"I'm not teaching you! I am just asking! it's okay if you don't wanna answer. It will be your problem anyway."

"I've already had enough with the weak!"

Saitama gritted his teeth. "There you go again with strong and weak—"

"They're scary."

Saitama fell into silence.

"When they're together, they could do whatever they want. They could seize the strong and turn them their own lab rat. They could give false accusations and ripped away your identity. They could destroy you if they want to..."

"I...I am not one of them. I could protect them but I will never be one of them. I already had enough of what they did to me. They could find happiness and be in their own bussiness as long as they do not interfere with my life. I don't mind keeping the peace for them."

Tatsumaki wondered why she's even bothering to tell all of this to someone who is even lower than her rank. She thinks he is dangerous. This man is dangerous. Coexistent, attachment and relationship, she don't need them. She will severe them. She had enough of the experimentation, of empty wishes, and sweet lie. She will protect Fubuki from it.

And she blurted something, a word she swore she should never used for to any situation,circumstances or _anyone_ ; scary. 'Scary' as if she just said she had induced fear against _the weak._ As if she perceived them as a _threat_. It humiliating, stupid, careless…

Saitama is silent for a while and Tatsumaki fidgeted on her position, fearing on what the certain hero's reaction is making. Lifting her unsure, green eyes from the sheets, she is surprised to meet Saitama's serious one.

"Hey about our rematch… let's do it after you recovered. I will take you on."

Tatsumaki stared long and hard, her eyes softening a little. Realizing this, she scoffed to hide her forming blush. A smirk then appeared at the esper's lips. This baldy seem to heared her mind.

"That's what I wanna hear!"

* * *

 _I'm really sorry for slow update! I will try to not really slow for next one. Thanks for my beta-reader to make this chapter readable!_


End file.
